Hybrid at Hogwarts
by xover addict
Summary: HP post HPGoF, Underworld post Evolution. The child of Selene and Michael finds herself at Hogwarts. Conficts insue as she tries to cope with the havoc that is Hogwarts.


Hybrid at Hogwarts

Summary: Harry Potter, Post HPGoF, & Underworld, Post Evolution.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to the Harry Potter Empire nor the Underworld movies to which this story is based. This is a not-for-profit story whose entire reason for being is to give someone out there a reason to chomp my head off.

Pairings: slight Hermione/Ron, Draco/main OC. And in case you're wondering both Severus and Harry may have a thing, I'm not too sure I want every one of the characters snogging each other though so all of this may change.

* * *

"Mother. You can not be thinking of leaving me here!"

"Alexandria" came the warning tone of her mother. Alexandria, better know as Alex or Arty, just turned her back and stormed off though the great hall, out the main door and towards the farthest side of the Hogwarts Lake. It was no use even thinking of arguing with her mother once she started addressing her by her first name.

She collapsed on the ground under a willow tree. A small smile came to her lips as she realized that she was probably a bit too close to the Forbidden forest for her mother's likes and how wedged in she was between that and the lake. These facts only served on the plus side for her at the moment; if her mother was going to force her to stay here then she would make it as hard as possible for her mother.

She sat on a patch of grass, the damp already seeping though her slacks, her chin on her knees, ricking back and forth slightly. One hand clutched at the Medallion around her neck as she got lost in her thoughts about her inevitable separation with her parents. The many hours that she sat there went by quickly. She was completely un-aware of the gathering darkness until a familiar, if weak, presence jolted her from memories that where never meant to be her own.

* * *

A tired, worn looking man wrapped his patched cloak around himself as he stepped out of the castle once more. A string of curses floated from his mouth as the bitter air coming up to create goosebumps on his flesh. He had been walking the ground and corridors for nearly an hour trying to find the girl Dumbledore was so anxious about. 'Anxious enough to only send one professor out to find this dratted child as the shadows from the forbidden forest continue to lengthen.' With that thought he turned to the forest where he got caught the barest hint of movement over the other side of the lake. His body tensed as he took in how close the thing was from the edge of the forest… But then again, it did look humanoid… and quite small.

The professor sighed as he started to trudge though the loose mud, silently cursing – once again – the Headmaster and whoever would be stupid enough to be so close to the forest _and _cut themselves off from any immediate help with the castle. As he neared the figure though, the hairs on his arms and scalp began to stand up. His hackles unconsciously rose at the presence he was feeling from the now evident child.

He was now close enough to the child to be able to pick up some detail about her. Her shoulder-length, black hair partly covering her face, pale skin and black clothes created a completely gothic look, as well as helping her to blend into the shadows which she was now doing quite successfully. He also noticed that even though she was curled up she seemed remarkable skinny, her face to thin for her apparent height, judging by her gangly limbs. He started to approach more slowly, aware that what he could sense in her, she could probably sense in him… at least he thought so, he had never gotten such a strong feeling from other werewolves before… then again though all the work with Greyback's clan, Remus had never come across a female of his kind.

As he was about 25m away from her, the girl tensed and brought her eyes up to meet his. He came to a stand-still as ice blue eyes pieced his. The Professor could have sworn that, for just a second, both of her eyes turned black in exception to the pupil which seemed to reflect the light of his wand as effectively as any mirror.

* * *

It was 3am and sleep was still managing to evade Selene Corvin. Even after years of being a day walker, at the expense of Alexander Corvinus' blood, she was still finding it hard to adjust from her nocturnal habits that she had been forced to keep for the last few centuries. She turned over, missing the feel of her husband by her side although she would never admit that, even to him. Right now he was holding a meeting with allied clans of both Lycan and Vampire to arrange a bodyguard for their daughter.

She gave up on the idea of sleep, got up and headed for the drinks cupboard in the corner for some food (the liquid variety of course). Dumbledore had been kind enough to put a refrigeration spell on all of its contents as to make sure that no evidence of a vampire staying in the castle was given to the house-elves. It was going to be a hard enough task of hiding her daughter and guard's allergy to normal food, without adding another body for the elves to puzzle over. The whole idea for her going here was that she would have some place a little less volatile to grow up in. And that would certainly not be the case if it was found that a being that lived on blood was going to classes with the student population.

The idea for her daughter being placed in a close to normal environment had come from Michael, her husband, just over a decade ago, on their daughter's 4th birthday. The trio had spent the day, and the subsequent week, running and hiding from The United. The United had been relatively new at the time, consisting of barely a few small groups of Lycans and Vampires (though mostly Vampires) that though it was best to team up for a short time and kill off the 'abominations', than go back to trying to kill each other off.

Since then Selene and Michael had gathered together their own group of followers. These people where the Council, or the Alliance of Races as they had nicknamed themselves, who had rallied behind their 'advanced' leaders. Some had joined their ranks because they had thought it the right thing to do, others because they where just afraid of the power that was rumoured to be held in their leaders hands. Absolute Immortality.

After a few upsets there was a strict set of rules placed on anyone who wished to be a member. They covered any and every type of communication; to help set up boundaries as well as to help create some sense of unity within the group. There where rules stating how you addressed an ally, enemy or stranger. There where complex and clearly defined rules as to who could be turned and how as well as rules to state under what circumstances you where allowed to make eye contact. That one had been added in after a particularly messy incident where a relatively naive/dumb vampire hadn't realized yet that wolves, as do most dogs, take direct eye contact as a challenge.

Now it had come time for her daughter to learn to live without these rules. It would be difficult at first for her, she had based all of her behaviour on what was acceptable at what time, the rules that the Corvin family had put in place years ago governed nearly every inch of her life. And for some strange reason that was not the thing that was annoying her husband. It was the fact that their daughter was _not_ rebelling against those boundaries, against such strict a set of rules.

Michael and she had been planning this event for the last five years, since research had found some discrepancies in one of Michael's second cousin's tuition files from that year. They would have just been looked over but for the fact that this child was also a descendant of Alexander Corvinus. After this finding they spent two years slowly putting out feelers and uncovering information about a hidden community within the small taverns and pubs around England and the world. And, just over three years ago they had come across the legendary Hogwarts, a school that was now the home of Hermione Granger child of Samantha Corvin-Granger. And hopefully where the natural bourn descendant of all three lines of Corvinus would learn some independence and flexibility.

* * *

A/N: Hey ya. Like it? Love it? Want to rip out its ribcage and wear it as a hat?

Yes I know that was a Buffy quote but it is a beautiful Buffy quote. It can be worked into so many things… Any way, back onto topic. I know it's a bit choppy but hopefully it will pull together in time. Open to any suggestions or comments… really… even flames! convincing smile

2nd chapter won't be out anytime soon but it will be out.


End file.
